dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madelene
Madelene is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She is the daughter of the owner of the cafe where Charlotte works at. After her father (who was British) died, she moved away from Britain to the city to help her mother (who is French) at the cafe. Social Life When she first started working at the cafe, she didn't really know what it was like to work at one, but thanks to Charlotte, she got used to her job, so she is thankful to Charlotte for that. When Wednesday came to the cafe one day, she had a starving child with her. Wednesday asked Madelene if she would like keep the child like she was her kid. Madelene thought it would be against the law, but she felt huge sympathy for the child, so she accepted. The child was too shy to speak, so she wrote her name (Scarlet) down on a piece of paper. At the cafe, she doesn't really recognize any of the customers, but thanks to Darla, she does in fact recognize Broseph and Earl Grey (due to Darla bringing Earl Grey there when she first came to the Dick Figures universe and bringing Broseph there shortly after the events of Real Dudes Bros Night Man), however, both of them only came to the cafe twice (once with Darla and second in Le Box with Lord Tourettes). Lord Tourettes goes to the cafe a bit more often than them, so Madelene recognizes him as well. She likes Red and Blue, especially Red, but Scarlet doesn't like them, along with all of the other men except Broseph, Lord Tourettes, and Earl Grey. The reason why is that Red killed Madelene one time, but it was an accident (Red was really meant to shoot Broseph). Madelene understood it was an accident and forgave Red, but Scarlet is still furious with him. There are times where Trollz0r tries to hit on Madelene, but she would turn him down, mostly with the "talk to the hand" gesture. However, he did give her some gifts in A Day in Valentine's and they hung out together for the rest of the day (but only as simple friends). Trivia *She may not show it, but her favorite color is red, which explains why she dyed part of her hair that color. *Her uncle is Jacques Bond (due to her mother being his sister), but she doesn't know this. However, she has told her mother that she and Jacques look like they could be twins (which they actually are). *She is quite clumsy from time to time, and will apologize A LOT if she gets someone angry. **Things will get much worse if they yell at her and make her cry. *She lives with her mother (who is yet to be named) at the cafe. *She has a huge fear being sexually harassed/assaulted. Gallery Wedding Day 1.png|"I hope no one sees us yet." (Madelene in Wedding Day.) Wedding Day 4.png|"Don’t forget the cake!" Restaurant Wars.png|Madelene behind Charlotte in Restaurant Wars. A Rare Thing to Please.png|Madelene nervously taking Rare's order in A Rare Thing to Please Request6.png|Madelene holding her daughter in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. Madelene's Voice Category:Characters